


Requiem [Podfic]

by Dendritic_Trees, solomonara



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, White London, acol spoilers, except when lila is on-page, its kind of an introspective fic, long blocks of text with no dialogue, mainly about Nasi, post-ACOL, rated T for references to terrible things that happened in canon and also swearing, red london, red london characters used sparingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara
Summary: Things were bad in London, as bad as they ever were, but Nasi had witnessed good at a formative age. She wanted to see it again. (contains ACOL spoilers – lots of 'em)





	Requiem [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059140) by [solomonara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara). 



> I reuploaded this on 21/06/2019 to correct an editing error.

[Requiem, complete fic](https://www.mediafire.com/file/27nwwui8saoucl8/01_Requiem.mp3/file), 55min 53s, 47.97GB


End file.
